


[podfic] A Spring With No Winter

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Kidnapping, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A maiden is born, in time becomes a mother- to bear her own maiden daughter- and, in her age, is the crone, withered, but wise. The spring comes, in time bears fruit and seeds, before, as the year ends, the earth becomes withered and bare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Spring With No Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Spring with No Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298422) by [baffledking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baffledking/pseuds/baffledking). 



> Thank you, Baffledking, for your recording permission.

Title: [A Spring With No Winter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/298422)  
Length: 10:10  
File Size/Type: ~5 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?fn6mcybqmm8wdcs)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/btmq)


End file.
